


Chicago PD

by alievans007



Series: Chicago PD [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alievans007/pseuds/alievans007





	1. Chapter 1

Arizona Olinksy looked at him with hate filled eyes. She’d left her small town home in California to move to Chicago to get away from her abusive ex-boyfriend; only, he’d followed her there. Now he’d broken into the house she was renting and was terrorizing her all over again. 

“You are mine, Arizona.” Daniel told her, seething in anger. “We will be going home.”

“I am home,” she hissed out between clenched teeth. The backhand came fast but not unexpected. It still made her teeth rattle and her ears ring. She was a fighter by nature but she knew better than to take on a man much bigger than herself who had proven time and again that he could inflict some serious damage. 

“Do not talk back to me,” Daniel hissed, grabbing her chin between his thumb and index finger. “You want to end up in the hospital again? Because that’s where you’re heading. Don’t make me lose my temper, Arizona. Don’t do it!”

“I...I’m sorry,” she stammered. “You’re right. We should go home.” This backhand was unexpected.

“Don’t just say things I want to hear!” He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall. “We’ve done enough of that. Tomorrow morning you’re going to get your sweet ass to the airport and we’re flying back to California. You have no choice here, Arizona.”

“I’m going to need some time to pack.” She said, her head throbbing. 

He wrapped his hands around her throat and squeezed, cutting off her air supply. “You have until 9 a.m. and then I’ll be here to pick you up.” He suddenly let go of her and walked out of the house. She coughed, rubbing her hands on her sore throat. At least she’d gotten him to leave. Now she had to get to her uncle Alvin for help.  
~~~~~~~

“Can I help...you?” Trudy Platt asked the young woman who came in. She’d obviously been in a fight and looked like hell.

“I need to speak to Alvin Olinksy,” she rasped to the desk sergeant as she rubbed her throat.

“He’s not here. Can I have another officer help you with anything?” Platt asked.

“No, it has to be Al.” 

“It could be awhile.” Platt responded.

“I’ll wait,” the woman nodded, taking a seat on a bench across from the main desk.

“Hey, Al,” Trudy called about an hour later. “You got a visitor,” she tipped her chin toward the mystery woman on the bench.  
“Jesus, Zo,” he rushed to the bench. “What the hell happened?”

“Daniel came to my house.” As soon as she said his name she started violently shaking. 

“I told him last time not to come near you,” Alvin replied, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

“And I told you that nothing is going to stop him.” She whispered. “All I know is if I’m not ready to go at nine tomorrow morning he’s going to do a lot worse than this. Al, I can’t go with him.”

“You don’t have to. I’ll take care of this, I promise.” Al kissed her forehead. 

~~~~~~~  
“Alright, my sweet little whore, let’s go,” Daniel said as he walked into Arizona’s house the next morning. An unknown man quirked an eyebrow at him and gave a small smirk.

The color drained from Daniel’s face. “What...what are you doing here?”

“I told you last time we saw each other to stay away from Arizona,” Al crossed his arms in front of him. “Seems you don’t take direction very well.”

“Look, I don’t know what Arizona told you but we both knowing she’s a lying bitch-” Daniel’s words were cut off as Al backhanded him. 

“I’m not going to tell you again,” Al said grabbing Daniel’s throat. “You come near her and I will make you disappear.” 

“You can’t do anything to me,” Daniel tried to be tough, “you’re a cop.”

Al tightened his grip on the other man’s throat. “You’re right, I’m a cop. You’re also wrong, I can do anything I want to you. I know where to hide your body where it will never be found. Do you understand me?” Daniel didn’t respond. “Do you understand me?” Al shouted in his face. Daniel still didn’t answer. Al let go of him and pulled out his gun. He pressed it to Daniel’s temple. 

“I understand,” Daniel said finally.

~~~~~~~  
Arizona had been feeling pretty good that night when she left Chicago Med where she worked as a nurse in the ER. She stopped short when she saw her car. It has been trashed; dents all over, windows cracked, headlights busted. She gingerly pulled the folded up paper from under the windshield wiper.

You’re dead.

She looked around, expecting to see Daniel jump from the shadows at any moment. Arizona thought maybe this time Daniel would wise up and take the hint. Now, she wasn’t sure what to do. She pulled out her phone and pounded out a quick text to Al to come get her. She shivered. The shit had certainly hit the fan.


	2. Chapter 2

Fear like he’d never known gripped Daniel’s heart. He’d made a huge mistake going after Arizona. He had duct tape over his mouth and binding his hands together. Daniel should have known when Al showed up tonight that this time there would be hell to pay. Daniel had a habit of pushing things too far; just like the time he’d accidentally put Arizona in the hospital. Now he was in the back of a matte black Cadillac with two men who looked like they wouldn’t hesitate to put a bullet in his head. He knew Al of course but he didn’t know who the second man was. 

 

It seemed like they drove forever until the car came to a stop.  Daniel was forced out of the car at gunpoint and made to kneel in front of a freshly dug hole big enough to hold his body.

 

“I’m not going to tell you again,” Al said putting his gun to the back of Daniel’s head.  “You will leave Arizona alone.  You’re going to stay with me and Hank all night until your flight leaves tomorrow.  I’m going to make sure you get on that plane and if you ever set foot in Chicago again, I will make sure you’re never found.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

“You’ve said that before, Al!” Arizona said, worrying her thumbnail between her teeth.  

“I watched him get on the plane, Zo.  He definitely left Chicago.  He knows if he comes back I’ll be forced to take drastic measures.” Al slapped her on the shoulder.

They were in the lobby of the 21st District the next day so that Burgess could take a report on the damage to Arizona’s car so that Arizona could go through insurance to get her car fixed.

“Al, we’re about to move out,” said a man with striking blue eyes and short cropped hair.  He walked up to join them.

“Jay Halstead, this is my niece Arizona Olinksy,” Al introduced them.  Arizona shook Jay’s hand and it was like an electric shock ran up her arm.

“Nice to meet you,” Arizona smiled.

“Same,” Jay replied.

Al slapped Jay on the back, “Let’s go.  Hey,” Al said turning back to Arizona, “Molly’s at 10?”

“You got it,” she smiled.

As the two men walked away, Jay turned around shooting her another smile.

~~~~~~~

Al introduced Arizona to his coworkers at Molly’s later that night.  She spent the time chatting with Kim Burgess and Nadia DeCotis mostly.  It was nice to feel like she was making real friends that didn’t just want her around because of who she was with.  For awhile she’d just had friends who encouraged her to be with Daniel and told her not to worry about his behavior.  They didn’t find anything concerning about the way he treated her. 

About an hour later, a man with black hair and brown eyes joined them.  Al introduced him as Antonio Dawson.  When she shook his hand, a slow burn made it’s way up her arm.

“Looks like you do a little boxing,” Antonio said when they sat back down at the table.

“Yeah, you should see the other guy,” she smiled at him.

Antonio and Jay both saw the flash of fear in her eyes as she said this.  It bothered them both that somebody had put such fear into Al’s niece.  They couldn’t explain it but they wanted to protect her from everything evil in the world.

Laying in bed that night Arizona reflected back on her day.  Nadia had driven her home and everybody seemed enthused to meet again after work.  Her mind yo-yoed between two of the men she’d met that night.

That electric shock from Jay was amazing.  She hadn’t felt anything like that in a long time.  He just gave off this sweet guy, protect you at all costs vibe.

Antonio was different.  That slow burn up her arm she’d never felt before.  He gave off a different vibe from Jay.  He gave off the same protective vibe but it was a little more intense.  He just seemed rougher around the edges somehow. 

She was finally able to fall asleep with a smile on her face and feeling hopeful for once.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona’s text tone woke her up about three hours after she’d fallen asleep. She could tell by the sound emanating from her cell phone that it was Nadia. It had been a month since the first night at Molly’s.  She’d become close with the officers that Al worked with, especially Nadia.  She’d also become quite close to Kim Burgess.  They hung out at Molly’s after work when Arizona wasn’t working midnights at the hospital.  

_Hey!  Where you at?_

“Ugh,” Arizona groaned before typing out her reply.  _It was a really bad shift.  I just needed a shower and my bed._

 _Everything okay?_   Nadia responded.

 _Yeah, just a hard shift.  I’ll text you when I’m up_. Arizona typed back.  She didn’t want to talk about the tender age child that had been killed while playing with his father’s gun.  Then there was a young woman who had committed suicide.  Arizona fought hard for her patients and these two were particularly hard on her.

She was just about back to sleep when her phone chimed again.  This time it was Jay.

_U good? I miss u._

She smiled.   _Yep. Just a rough one._

 _Do u need anything?_  He’d replied.

_Just sleep :)_

_I’ll check in later._  

Again she smiled before snuggling back into her covers.  It wasn’t five minutes later her phone chimed again.  Antonio.

_Why aren’t you at Molly’s with us?_

She sighed.  These people really did care about her and they were  **asking**  her where she was instead of demanding she be somewhere.

 _I’ve had a really rough night.  I just want to sleep.  I’ll see everybody tomorrow night_. She tapped out before finally deciding that she needed to turn her phone off so she could get some sleep.

~~~~~~~

“You’re alive,” Jay joked the next night at Molly’s.

“Barely,” Arizona replied.  “It’s been a rough couple of days.  I actually had to call security on a skeeze ball who wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“You need to learn how to protect yourself,” Jay said.  “Let me take you to the shooting range.”

“I can’t use a gun at a hospital, Jay,” she smiled.

“No, but you can use boxing,” Antonio suggested.  “Let me teach you some things at a gym I know.”

“Sure,” Arizona nodded.  “That would be great.”

“Doesn’t hurt to know both,” Nadia chimed in seeing the way both men were looking at Arizona.

“You’re absolutely right,” Arizona agreed.

~~~~~~~

“But when you duck, you gotta get lower or I’m going to hit you in the head,” Antonio instructed her later that week.  She nodded.

Jay watched from the sidelines as Antonio worked Arizona hard, teaching her ways to protect herself in case of a close proximity attack.  Jay didn’t agree with Antonio’s suggestion to teach her boxing.  Sure, it couldn’t hurt but Jay thought it would be better if she was able to stop an attacker before he could ever get close enough to lay a hand on her.  

Jay decided it was time to head off to the gym for his own work out.  He was getting jealous of Antonio being able to put his hands on Arizona and flirt with her in a way Jay couldn’t.

~~~~~~~

“Stop pulling the trigger!” Jay laughed.

“I’m not!  I’m squeezing it like you said!” Arizona laughed back.

“No, you’re definitely pulling it.”

“Maybe I’m just really bad at this.” Arizona smiled at him.

“I doubt you’re bad at anything you do.  Just listen.  Feet spread, now squeeze.” He stood behind her, his hand over hers, helping her fire the gun.

Antonio was getting more mad at the time passed.  He was watching Arizona and Jay as Jay tried to teach Arizona how to shoot a gun.  Antonio disagreed with Jay’s approach to Arizona’s safety.  She needed to be able to defend herself up close and personal.  She wasn’t always going to have time to pull a gun.  And, like she’d said, she couldn’t bring a gun to work with her.  Also, the way Jay was pressed up against Arizona got Antonio’s stomach churning.

~~~~~~~

“How’s boxing coming?” Al asked Antonio at work a week later.

“Good, she’s a natural.” Antonio said.

“And shooting?” Al asked Jay.

“Not so great.  She’s not a natural at it but she’s slowly improving.”  Jay responded.

“Guys, I appreciate what you’re doing for her.  I appreciate you’re protecting her.  But I’m telling you both to back off.”  Al said.

“What’re you talking about?” Antonio asked.

“I’m a good cop.” Al replied.  “I see the way you both look at her.  Teach her to protect herself all you want.  You so much as lay a hand on her in any other way and I’ll make sure you’re less of a man than when you woke up this morning.”

“Got it,” Jay nodded.

“Sure thing,” Antonio agreed.

~~~~~~~

Both Jay and Antonio watched Arizona dancing with Nadia later that night at Molly’s.  They had both been surprised at Al’s warning earlier that day.  They each thought they hid their infatuation with Al’s niece fairly well but Al was a good cop and of course he’d pick up on things they didn’t even know they were doing.

“So, we both like her,” Antonio took a swig of beer.

“Yeah,” Jay nodded.

“It’s gonna be real weird if we put her in a situation where she has to choose between us.”

“You’re right,” Jay said.  “I wouldn’t want anything like that to throw a wrench in our friendship.”

“Friendship first,” Antonio raised his beer.

  
“Friendship first,” Jay agreed, clicking his beer with Antonio’s.

About forty five minutes later, Arizona was sitting at a table chatting with Antonio, Nadia, and Jay when her phone chirped.  She read the message and all color drained from her face.  

“What is it?” Jay asked, his face a mask of concern.

She flipped her phone around so Jay and Antonio could read the message from Daniel.

_I’ll be in town next week.  Can’t wait to see you again._


End file.
